Conventionally many sealing devices have already been disclosed. A sealing device is generally constructed such that a sealing element is installed to the lower edge of the door, and the sealing element moves up when the door is opened and moves down when the door is closed, thereby eliminating the clearance between the door's lower edge and the floor.
This sealing element is inserted in an assembly secured to the door's lower edge so as to appear and disappear freely, and the sealing element is moved upwardly by the spring force when the door is opened.
Various operating means have been employed to move this sealing element down.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,437,735 and 4,283,884 disclose a system constructed such that a spring rod is provided at the upward position of sealing element, one end of the spring rod being made to protrude from a side edge of the door.
When the door is closed, the rod end collides with the frame installed for the door and is thereby pushed in, and the spring rod sags to push an upper surface of then sealing element and make the sealing element move down.